Perfect Fit
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Os melhores planos propostos são uma merda.
1. Chapter 1

**Categoria: **Multitemporadas.

**Spoiler: **Até o episódio 6x09. E, em principal, do episódio 4x25.

**Classificação: **PG - 13, por segurança.

**Capítulos:** 1 / 6  
**Advertências dos Capítulos: **Podem conter linguagem obscena.

**Completa:** [ ] Yes [X] No

**Sinopse:** Os melhores planos propostos são uma merda.

* * *

Humor / Hurt / Comfort / Angst

* * *

**Observação:** Não. Eu não tenho um título que preste. Ou uma sinopse adequada. Ou, eventualmente, diálogos que façam sentido. Eu também não possuo nenhum personagem citado aqui. Não me processe.

* * *

**Nota:** Isto é uma espécie de comédia dramática que, ao menos para mim, se encaixa a perfeição aos nossos adoráveis personagens.

Você vê, em mais uma de minhas divagações estive escrevendo isso. Estive hesitando em postá-la, até agora. Era uma espécie de projeto despretensioso que de repente começou a me intrigar...

Estava disposta a postá-la incompleta em "Whatever". Mas me ocorreu – como todos os meus lapsos, vindo num estalo – esta era uma one-shot que não se encaixava lá. Diferentemente de outras fics, esta não me deixava satisfeita com um fim divertido mas incompleto. Percebi que eu não conseguia finalizá-la e isso me enlouqueceu por semanas a fio.

Fugindo como louca de spoilers, comecei a escrever algo baseado-me descaradamente no episódio 4x25. Acho que é o tipo de argumento que uma fanática por Bones não pode fugir por muito tempo... Eis o resultado:

* * *

**Perfect Fit**

* * *

**I - Prólogo**

Booth suspirou, como uma conversa altamente insignificante pode se transformar _nisso_?

Ok. Então talvez a conversa não fosse_ tão_ insignificante assim, mas ele ainda não esperava que ela viesse com uma resolução para seus "problemas". Não que ele tivesse um problema, ou melhor, não que estivesse pensando em _agir_ sobre seu "problema".

Meu Deus, Bones iria matá-lo do coração se continuasse a chocá-lo dessa maneira. Francamente.

O moreno meneou a cabeça lentamente, de maneira negativa, tentando limpar a cabeça. Seus pensamentos numa corrida confusa; e ele tinha certeza que tudo terminava num "BAM" de encontro à parede mais próxima.

Por que diabos dissera "ok"?

Talvez realmente fosse mais bitolado que Brennan; certamente era mais masoquista, no fim das contas. Talvez ele só gostasse de se ferir.  
Booth alisou a testa com uma das mãos, mais bem: franziu a testa com ajuda desta. "Eu posso ser a mãe do seu bebê" se repetindo incontáveis vezes em sua mente.

Merda, ele ia ter uma dor de cabeça monumental.

* * *

PS: Por alguma razão, sentindo-me o próprio Grinch.


	2. Chapter 2

Categoria:Multitemporadas.

Spoiler: Até o episódio 6x09. E, em principal, do episódio 4x25.

Classificação: PG - 13, por segurança.

Capítulos: 2 / 6  
Advertências dos Capítulos: Podem conter linguagem obscena.

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

Sinopse: Os melhores planos propostos são uma merda.

* * *

**II – Ok, isso é estranho**

- Em algum lugar do futuro. -

Parker lançou um olhar impaciente ao pai. - _Você deveria dizer a ela._

Booth ergueu a vista das panquecas que comia, interrogativo. Mas foi Brennan quem indagou:  
-Dizer o quê, a quem? Se... eu posso saber, claro - acrescentou, um segundo depois, com incerteza.

Parker fitou a mulher culpado, percebendo que falara mais alto do que imaginava. - Sinto muito, Bones. Assunto de homens - ele disse todo sério, tentando imitar o pai.

Brennan piscou os olhos em choque, terrivelmente encantada com a atitude e expressões do menino, que eram irrepreensivelmente idênticas ao do pai.

-Papai?

Booth suspirou. - Isso não vai acontecer, Parker - e depois acrescentou lançando um olhar divertido ao filho:  
-Você sabe, não quero que ela saia correndo desesperadamente e desapareça do mapa, nós temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Parker riu. - Você é bobo. Hannah é legal e ela te ama, até eu posso ver. E eu tenho quase 10 anos!

-Bem, campeão, é mais complicado que isso.

-O que é complicado? – Parker perguntou confuso. – Você a ama, ela te ama. E eu quero ter um irmãozinho! Papai, você não está ficando mais jovem - apesar de si mesmo, Booth riu. – Alice disse que eu não vou entender até ter um irmão ou irmã.

Booth lhe lançou um olhar condescendente. – Buddy, você _nunca_ entenderá as mulheres, mesmo sendo irmão mais velho. Acredite em mim – Booth resmungou um segundo depois, terrivelmente divertido, sua mão sobre a cabeça do filho.

Parker parecia incrivelmente chocado com a informação valiosa que seu pai lhe oferecera.

Brennan observava tudo num silêncio atordoado, sua cabeça inclinada ligeiramente para o lado ao fitar o menino. – Alice é sua namorada?

-Ela não é _minha_ namorada – Parker rosnou corando furiosamente, antes de pedir licença e ir ao banheiro.

Booth quase se engasgou e cobriu suas risadas com tosses, olhando para Parker como se estivesse tão assombrado quanto ele por Brennan supor algo daquele tipo. – Alice é amiga de escola dele, ao que parece ela está mais "adulta" agora que tem de "cuidar" de seu irmãozinho – Booth explicou para ela, quando o menino não podia ouvi-los.

-Oh... Parker parece chateado.

-Ele acha que vai perdê-la se não tiver um irmão caçula também – Booth retrucou lançando um sorriso pesaroso para a amiga. – E isso quer dizer que, por Rebecca não desejar sequer sonhar com outro filho, papai Seeley sofre todas as consequências. _E_ eu sequer tive coragem de dizer que não estou mais com Hannah – Booth murmurou para si mesmo, quase divagando.

-Você não está mais com Hannah?

-Okaay. Isso é... estranho – ele disse apenas lhe lançando um olhar. _Inacreditável._

- x -


	3. Chapter 3

Categoria: Multitemporadas.

Spoiler: Até o episódio 6x09. E, em principal, do episódio 4x25.

Classificação: PG - 13, por segurança.

Capítulos: 3 / 6  
Advertências dos Capítulos: Podem conter linguagem obscena.

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

Sinopse: Os melhores planos propostos são uma merda.

* * *

******III – Pequenos detalhes  
**  
[Flashback]  
**- - Você não está mais com Hannah? - -**

"Quando você pretendia dizer sobre isso?" Ela cuidadosamente excluiu o pronome obliquo. Amargamente ciente de que não tinha o direito de saber qualquer coisa de sua relação – ou da falta dela – com Hannah.

"Uh... em breve?" Nunca pela tarde. Talvez.

[Fim do Flashback]

Ela fitou por um instante o lado de fora do restaurante enquanto terminava seu suco de laranja. Então ela depositou a taça vazia na mesa e o encarou calmamente. – Eu posso ser a mãe do seu bebê.

Assim. Direta, simples, como se falasse da maldita temperatura.  
Como se tivesse tomado a decisão enquanto terminava o suco... A quem ele estava tentando enganar? Provavelmente fora o que ela fizera mesmo.

-Você pode pensar nisso um pouco mais se quiser – ela acrescentou, lembrando-se do quão protetor ele era sobre seu esperma.

-Ok.

Booth disse automaticamente. Sinceramente, todos os seus anos de convívio com Temperance Brennan deveriam tê-lo preparado melhor para as situações absurdas em que ela podia colocá-los. Mas não. Realmente não. Agora, quase oito anos conhecendo-a, ele ainda tinha a sensação de que estava de cabeça para baixo. E a tendência não era exatamente "ficar melhor".

Brennan sorriu para sua resposta. Perguntando-se se, como ela, Booth via que esta era a resolução mais lógica para seus dilemas. Ela tão-pouco estava ficando mais jovem.

Além disso, Brennan podia admitir para si mesma que, se fosse ter um filho, não havia pai melhor que Seeley Booth. Francamente, não havia outro homem que ela quisesse ter um filho além de Booth.

Seu parceiro, seu amigo, o homem pelo qual ainda tinha sentimentos.

Antes que Booth pudesse surtar, Parker estava de volta.

- x -**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Categoria: Multitemporadas.

Spoiler: Até o episódio 6x09. E, em principal, do episódio 4x25.

Classificação: PG - 13, por segurança.

Capítulos: 4 / 6  
Advertências dos Capítulos: Podem conter linguagem obscena.

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

Sinopse: Os melhores planos propostos são uma merda.

* * *

**IV – Uma semana **

-O que você acha?

-Desculpe? – Booth perguntou um pouco perdido ao erguer a cabeça e observar sua parceira na porta de seu escritório.

-Sobre o bebê. O que você me diz? Acredito que uma semana tenha sido tempo suficiente para me dar uma resposta.

Booth deixou sua caneta de lado e espirou. Realmente imaginava que ela podia ter, assim, esquecido do assunto. Ele era um homem de fé, afinal...

Se ergueu e foi ao seu encontro, olhando nervosamente para os lados enquanto a puxava para dentro do escritório e fechava a porta e as persianas do local. Tudo o que não precisava era de seus companheiros de trabalho – ou seu _chefe_ – sabendo da proposta _indecente_ de Brennan.

-Ok, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas, está bem? – disse bem devagar, fitando-a. – Por mais lisonjeado que esteja com sua, uh, oferta... Não vou ter uma criança porque meu filho de _10 anos_ quer um irmãozinho. Isso é irracional. Desse modo, tive uma conversa com Parker. Esclarecendo as inúmeras razões do porque "não vai acontecer, mesmo no inferno" era uma ótima resposta.

-Oh. Entendo.

-Você parece... Bones, você parece desapontada.

Brennan ponderou por um momento antes de assentir. – Eu estou – deu de ombros. – Sinceramente, pensei que faríamos isso. Booth, eu também não estou ficando mais jovem, você sabe – ela sorriu ligeiramente, auto-consciente. – Além disso, não é como se tivesse desistido de ter um filho só porque adiei meus planos.

-Não seja boba, Bones! – o agente tentou aliviar o clima. – Você é inteligente, é linda e, como se não bastasse, como a cereja no bolo: tem um monte de dinheiro! Vai encontrar um cara legal, vocês vão se apaixonar, se casar – Brennan parecia horrorizada. - Ok, então sem casamento – brincou, surpreendentemente interpretando errado a reação da amiga. - E ele vai ser o pai do seu bebê... e-

Brennan franziu o cenho, ressentida. Ela cruzou os braços e suspirou com frustração, antes de redarguir com sua costumeira arrogância:

-Mas eu quero _você_.

-... E então vocês comprarão uma casa ridiculamente cara no... WHOAH! Espere, retroceda isso. Agora. O que disse?

-"Eu quero você" – ela citou a si mesma, sem emoção. Booth tinha a aparência de alguém que levara um soco na boca do estômago. Sua face já havia ultrapassado o choque e, ao momento, encontrava-se na fase "desorientação completa e sem ar". - Eu pensei que isto estivesse claro.

-Uh, estou quase certo que não.

Instintivamente, Brennan avançou ao seu encontro. – Booth?

-Eu só preciso... me sentar um pouco. Está bem, Bones? Eu vou só... – ele apontou para sua poltrona, fitou Brennan e tornou a olhar a cadeira. Ainda em estado de choque, Booth se sentou pesadamente, incapaz de acreditar no que ouvira.

Mas Brennan precisava lhe explicar seu ponto de vista, precisava fazê-lo ver que não era uma insanidade abismal ter um filho com ela. Se ao menos ela pudesse se fazer entender...

-Eu quero que seja o pai do meu filho porque sei que sempre estará presente e, tanto quanto eu, vai amar nosso bebê. Eu sei que ainda tenho dificuldades em lidar com aspectos interrelacionais, mas estou tentando duramente melhorar, Booth. Você sabe disso. Esteja certo de que eu não quero ser apenas a mãe do seu bebê. – ela espirou. – Por favor, Booth, diga que você me entende.

-Sei que será uma mãe maravilhosa, Bones – ele comentou distraidamente. Perguntando-se se, há quase três anos atrás, ela ouvira algo do que ele dissera quando afirmara "querer tudo" quando tivesse um filho.

Brennan bufou, ele definitivamente não estava "chegando lá". Ela tentou outra vez: - Também não desejo só um pai para meu bebê. Eu quero um parceiro, mas só se este for você.

Booth apertou com a mão sua própria boca, tentando refrear sua língua, tentando com todas as forças não se ofender com a perspectiva que Brennan lhe oferecia. Ela não tinha culpa por não entender, ou melhor, não sentir o mesmo que ele em relação a criação de uma nova vida. Na verdade, ela dera um grande passo admitindo não conseguir fazer tudo sozinha. Ainda assim, não era suficiente para ele.

-Não posso fazer isso, Bones. Nem mesmo por você - devagar, ele postou as mãos sobre o colo. - Eu sinto muito, mas você sabe o que penso a respeito disso. Eu ainda quero tudo – acrescentou suavemente.

-Você quer tudo com outra pessoa? – indagou cuidadosamente.

Booth franziu o cenho. – Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

-Como eu posso saber? - Exasperada, Brennan lançou as mãos para o ar. - Bem, Booth, eu preciso que me explique o que raios isso significa também! Porque, se não me engano, ofereci tudo o que há três anos você queria e, ainda assim, você não quer me dar um bebê!

Ele teria se divertido com o uso correto da figura de linguagem, mas ao momento só sentia frustração.

-Quando _diabos_ você fez isso? – ele aumentou a voz para se equiparar à dela, se erguendo da cadeira. – Até onde eu sei, eu já sou seu maldito parceiro de merda!

A porta foi aberta repentinamente:

- Agente Booth, eu preciso que você revise este relatório para-

-Agora não. Saia daqui! – Brennan rosnou para a pessoa que mantinha a porta aberta atrás dela, sem sequer olhar para trás. Os olhos dela perfuravam Booth e, ah se ela não ia conseguir uma explicação para o tom depreciativo dele...

-Doutora Brennan?

Brennan o fitou por sobre o ombro, nenhum traço de reconhecimento expresso em sua face dura. Ela piscou. – Eu preciso que você saia _agora_, doutor Sweets.

Lance Sweets estava simplesmente aterrorizado com o olhar que Brennan havia lhe lançado.

-Eu tenho trabalho a fazer por aqui, Bones! – Booth sibilou e Sweets estremeceu. Ele era um psicólogo treinado, era esperto e podia lidar com quase qualquer coisa, mas Deus sabe que seu primeiro impulso ainda era correr para longe desesperadamente para não estar entre aqueles dois. Infelizmente, ele era um profissional.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, ele arriscou:

– Vocês estão bem?

-Com certeza.

-Não.

-Vocês querem falar sobre isso?

Booth e Brennan se entreolharam por um milésimo de segundo e quando se voltaram para ele, tinham o mesmo sorriso de escárnio. Novamente uma frente unida; mais especificamente: uma frente unida _contra_ ele. – Que tal fazermos isso na nossa festa do pijama?

Sweets virou os olhos para o comentário do agente. – Eu só quero ajudar.

-Claro, como você sempre tem feito – Booth afirmou com sarcasmo. – Nós devemos tudo que somos a _você_.

Sweets recuou um passo, machucado com as implicações escondidas nas palavras de Booth.

-Doutor Sweets, eu realmente preciso que nos de licença. E desde já eu peço desculpas pelo comentário de Booth.

Booth franziu o cenho para ela e Brennan o desafiou a contrariá-la com um olhar. Booth suspirou. – Me desculpe Sweets, eu passei dos limites.

O homem mais jovem deu de ombros. – Vamos falar disso, ha, depois, ok?

Booth fez um gesto vago com a mão e Brennan sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder enquanto se aproximava do parceiro.

-Ok, onde estávamos? Ah sim, Bones eu preciso trabalhar!

-Você precisava trabalhar há meia hora atrás e isto não o impediu de falar comigo – ela pontuou. – Mas, se você precisa mesmo voltar ao trabalho, podemos conversar no horário do almoço que é exatamente – ela consultou o relógio. – em dez minutos. Vou esperá-lo lá fora.

Booth bufou, não precisou pensar uma segunda vez. Ele segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de sair. Trancou a porta, nem disposição para interrupções dessa vez; e fez um sinal amplo para que a mulher se sentasse. – Vamos lá...


	5. Chapter 5

Categoria: Multitemporadas.

Spoiler: Até o episódio 6x09. E, em principal, do episódio 4x25.

Classificação: PG - 13, por segurança.

Capítulos: 5 / 6  
Advertências dos Capítulos: Podem conter linguagem obscena.

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

Sinopse: Os melhores planos propostos são uma merda.

* * *

**V – Os melhores planos propostos **

Brennan franzia o cenho quando Booth tornou a encará-la. Não havia se sentado e parecia muito confusa. - O que quis dizer ao se depreciar daquela forma? – ela finalmente indagou. - "Parceiro de merda"? – insistiu quando Booth a encarou em confusão.

-Você vê, Bones... – comentou, distraidamente, voltando para sua mesa e sentando-se em sua poltrona com resignação. Ele apenas sabia que esta seria uma _daquelas_ conversas. - Talvez você não seja fã de coisas tradicionais como casamentos ou mesmo se apaixonar pelo pai do seu bebê antes de, bem, planejar _ter_ um bebê. Mas eu sou esse tipo de cara, você _sabe_ disso.

-Sim... e daí? Isso não exclui, efetivamente, a possibilidade de termos um filho.

-Não pode estar falando sério!

-Eu não entendo, Booth – insistiu, sentindo-se frustrada. - O que exatamente "tudo" abrange em sua concepção? Quero dizer, você quer ter pleno contato com seu filho, certo? Mas é absolutamente necessário que esteja casado com a mãe de seu filho? E se sim, é imperativo que esteja apaixonado por ela? – indagou franzindo o cenho. Booth podia jurar que ouvia as engrenagens do cérebro de Brennan trabalhando freneticamente, provavelmente buscando entender seu raciocínio. Ela, em verdade, estava procurando uma brecha.

Booth deu de ombros, ligeiramente divertido: – Bem, eu acho que poderia dispensar o casamento, se vivêssemos juntos e fossemos um casal - quando ela assentiu seriamente, Booth quase se encolheu, com medo de perguntar à que conclusão sua brilhante parceira chegara.

-E quanto ao amor? – ela perguntou, seus olhos dardejando-o.

Booth franziu o cenho. – O que tem?

-Quão fundamental é para você? Se tiver uma relação _estável _com... alguém, tecnicamente, poderiam ter um filho, eventualmente?

O moreno estreitou a vista, certo de que Brennan estava distorcendo suas palavras de alguma forma. Levou alguns segundos para que ele percebesse o quadro completo. E ele não gostou.

Booth a fitou chocado. – Você estaria disposta a, de certo modo, perder sua liberdade. Dividir sua cama. _Sua vida_ – ele corrigiu a si mesmo prontamente. – Comigo para ter um filho. Para que eu seja o pai de seu filho?

Brennan deu de ombros. – Desde que somos parceiros e, me atrevo a dizer: lhe conheço muito bem, não acredito que seja um grande problema dividir uma vida com você. Nós já fazemos isso – ela fez uma pausa, antes de acrescentar: - Em parte. E não vejo qualquer problema em termos relações sexuais. Nunca escondi o fato de que é atraente para mim.

-Inferno Bones! Você só não pode estar falando sério!

-Absolutamente! - afirmou.

-Não fique tão desesperada assim – pediu, em um tom paternalista que ela odiou. – Não se precipite porque ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa...

-Você não entende! – o cortou. - Não é uma questão de encontrar a "pessoa certa". Eu não estou desesperada para encontrar alguém. Estou bem por mim mesma. Mas realmente quero um filho. E eu... – espirou, impotente. – Você seria o pai perfeito – disse silenciosamente.

Booth sorriu de forma dolorosa. – Você pensa assim agora. Mas então, depois, quando encontrar o homem certo vai se culpar por não tê-lo esperado. E eu odiaria vê-la amargurada.

Brennan fitou calmamente. – Se esta for sua única ressalva... Não seria de todo um problema – Booth lhe dispensou um som áspero, fitando-a com incredulidade. A mulher decidiu explicar:

-Porque, embora não exclua a possibilidade de me apaixonar por alguém se me forçar a procurar, eu não acredito que possa amar outra pessoa como amo você. E eu sei, é algo muito irracional para uma pessoa como eu. Afinal, sabemos que o amor é apenas um composto de hormônios... Mas realmente gosto de você. É um de meus melhores amigos, afinal. E não espero que me ame de volta, assim como compreenderei se no meio de nossa relação encontrar alguém, também não espero que seja monogâmico.

Ela parecia ter feito uma lista, Booth não se surpreenderia se ela tivesse um contrato consigo. - Você parece ter pensado muito... nisso – murmurou atordoado. Sua cabeça girando com todas as palavras que Brennan lhe jogara. Não conseguia assimilar.

-Booth, você está bem? Parece atordoado.

-Pensando em como lhe responder. Eu acho.

-Só precisa dizer sim ou não.

-Não é tão simples Bones! Não estamos falando em que sabor de sorvete vou comprar para a sobremesa! Droga. Meu Deus, eu não consigo pensar em linha reta – exclamou frustrado.

-Booth...

–Como pode pensar – Booth meneou a cabeça. – Como pode pensar que me conhece, realmente me conhece? – ele se ergueu irritado. – Então está bem para você se, mesmo que estejamos juntos, eu esteja _caçando_ outra pessoa? Como se fosse uma coisa meramente transitória entre nós. Não se importaria nem um pouco se um dia eu chegasse para você e lhe dissesse: "Bem, Bones, eu finalmente encontrei o amor da minha vida! Esses anos que passamos juntos foram muito agradáveis, mas eu preciso ir. Ah, não esqueça que na terça-feira temos reunião de pais e mestre, a professora de nossa criança mandou um bilhete".

-Ao contrário – ela retrucou suave, em contrapartida à raiva que Booth emanava em ondas. – Provavelmente, se você me deixasse, se encontrasse alguém que amasse de verdade, me machucaria profundamente.

-Então por que...?

-Porque eu não me importo! Tenho tentado me proteger de todas as formas e, ainda assim, conseguiram me fazer cair, me quebrar. Não me importo mais em me machucar, se for preciso me arriscar. Não vou perder mais qualquer chance.

_It won't go away. It's coming after you all day, surrounding._

_When you look at me that way, I don't have a thing to say,_

_But it just found me. I can't walk away._

_(Drive – Dawn Landes)_

* * *

**Nota:** Só para por água na festa: a declaração da nossa querida não significada _**nada**_. Principalmente se não for entendida.  
E não foi.


	6. Chapter 6

Categoria: Multitemporadas.

Spoiler: Até o episódio 6x09. E, em principal, do episódio 4x25.

Classificação: PG - 13, por segurança.

Capítulos: 6 / 6  
Advertências dos Capítulos: Podem conter linguagem obscena.

Completa: [X] Yes [] No

Sinopse: Os melhores planos propostos são uma merda.

* * *

**VI - Epílogo**

Booth suspirou pesado. Estranhamente, o que tinha em mente ao momento era: "Droga Bones, você não poderia simplesmente ter pedido para sair comigo?" ainda que sua boca permanecesse firmemente fechada.

"Como uma pessoa normal faria" soava hilariante ao momento, apesar de tudo. E mesmo mentalmente Booth se recusava a utilizar essa frase. Ela nunca seria normal. Eles nunca seriam normais. E ele estava bem com isso há tempos.

Desde que estavam falando sério, ele não queria rir, mas o absurdo da situação insistia em martelar impiedosamente sua cabeça. Ainda incerto do que fazer, o moreno a fitava em consternação.

Estava muito certo de que Brennan esperava uma resposta. Booth tentou não parecer muito horrorizado quando uma única palavra escapou de seus lábios:

-Sim.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

Nota: Ok. Então estou tão orgulhosa de como terminei a fic  
E eu sei que você deve me odiar e, ainda assim, quando pus o ponto final, eu só pude rir com satisfação. Eu sei, soa terrivelmente cruel.

Você vê, percebi que não queria responder a todas as perguntas agora. E decidi que elas merecem uma fic em separado... Estou trabalhando nela:

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Sinopse:** Continuação da fanfiction "Perfect Fit". Mil e uma razões para se arrepender daquele 'sim'.

**Sinopse²: **Todas as razões do por quê aquele arranjo era apenas outro nome para "desastre iminente".

* * *

Vejo você na continuação?


End file.
